1 plus 1 sama dengan 3
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Jangan pulang tanpa teman. Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Di sampingmu selalu ada seseorang. Ketika kita bersama pun, selalu akan ada 'sesuatu'. Kita berdua tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian." [AkaKuro-hadiah untuk pembaca #10DrabbleMerindingAkaTetsuChallenge]


**1+1=3**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **My Readers and Reviewr from #10DrabbleMerindingAkaTetsuChallenge**

 **I Love You So Much All : )**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jangan pulang tanpa teman. Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Di sampingmu selalu ada seseorang. Ketika kita bersama pun, selalu akan ada 'sesuatu'. Kita berdua tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian."**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari belakang, ada bisikan yang memanggil. Pelan dan samar, tapi di telinga masih semerbak terdengar.

Kuroko Tetsuya memegang tali tas sekolah yang menggantung di kedua bahunya dengan gelisah. Salahkan saja pada batinnya yang tidak mau mengalah untuk menengok ke belakang. Salahkan juga pada guru yang memberinya les tambahan sehingga membuatnya harus pulang sekolah pada pukul setengah enam.

Menjadi siswa kelas tiga di tingkat SMA adalah seburuk-buruknya tingkatan kelas. Setiap hari Tetsuya dicekoki dengan berbagai mata pelajaran yang akan membuat otaknya menderita diabetes dadakan; karena saking banyaknya ilmu yang harus disaring dan disimpan oleh saraf. Belum lagi dengan simulasi dan _try out_ ; menambah kepuyengan yang terus meningkat, seperti rumus Hukum Newton yang berkembang menuju Teori Relativitas-nya Einstein dalam ranah kecepatan, dari yang bisa dinalar menuju kegilaan hitungan.

Bosan tidak bosan, ingin tidak ingin, Tetsuya harus mengikutinya. Ini adalah sebuah kewajiban yang dikeluarkan dari pihak sekolah; jika ingin lulus dengan catatan bersih. Sebagai siswa yang patuh pada peraturan, Tetsuya hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mencoba berpaling tampaknya juga percuma, dia hanya akan mendapat dampratan sebagai balasan.

Tidak mengeluarkan keringat sebenarnya, tidak pula membawa beban berat seperti tukang pikul di pasar yang sering dilihat Tetsuya saat hendak berangkat ke sekolah, tetapi seluruh badannya terasa pegal-pegal. Apalagi jari-jari tangan, jelas meminta untuk dibawa ke tukang pijat langganan, sebab tiada hentinya digunakan untuk menulis jawaban pada lembaran soal.

Udara yang bergerak menyapa muka, menambah keinginan untuk segera bergelung bersama bantal guling di kasur tersayang. Kantuk tidak perlu lagi ditanya, sudah menjamur bahkan mungkin berkarat di kelopak matanya, membuat Tetsuya sempat berpikir, apakah sebaiknya dia membeli pupuk untuk menyuburkannya atau membeli pestisida untuk menghancurkannya?

Langkah memberat. Berjalan satu jejakan saja rasanya Tetsuya harus mengerahkan tenaga segenap. Tas yang dipanggulnya sama sekali tidak membantu, malah menambah masalah. Karena rumahnya berjarak lumayan dekat dengan sekolah, Tetsuya memilih berjalan kaki saja. Dulu, dia pernah ditawari untuk dibelikan sepeda oleh ayahnya, tapi Tetsuya menolak. Jalan kaki itu sehat, demikian Tetsuya berpikir. Sekarang, jelas Tetsuya menyesal dengan pilihannya pada waktu itu. Bodoh sekali dia.

 _"…Tetsuya…"_

 _'Semoga aku salah dengar'_ , Tetsuya membatin.

Gerakan dipercepat, ini sungguhlah berat. Demi mengalihkan benaknya agar tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Tetsuya mencoba membayangkan wajah lucu Ogiwara Shigehiro, salah satu keponakannya yang masih berumur enam tahun. Merasa semakin goblok, Tetsuya menyesali bayangan tersebut. Entah mengapa, bukannya wajah imut dan menggemaskan Ogiwara yang ada di kepala Tetsuya, tetapi yang mengembara di otak malah wajah seorang anak kecil berkepala plontos yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna putih.

 _"…Tetsuya…"_

Lagi, Tetsuya kini menggigit jari. Apa telinganya sudah tidak normal? Sebenarnya, siapa yang memanggilnya sejak tadi? Suara siapa itu? Suara seseorang atau suara hantu?

Ha? Hantu?

 _Demi berjuta-juta kodok yang tersebar di sawah!_

Tetsuya ingin mengumpat saking merindingnya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk melakukan apa pun. Opsi yang masuk akal untuk memastikan adalah dengan memutar kepala 180 derajat, tetapi Tetsuya tidak mau seandainya apa yang dilihatnya nanti membuahkan pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya dilihat. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman seandainya hal itu sampai terjadi.

Menguatkan tekad, Tetsuya berlagak tuli. Dihiraukan saja panggilan itu. Jalanan dilaluinya dengan menapak sekilat yang dia bisa. Dia berdoa semoga segera tiba rumah.

 _"…Tetsuya…"_

Inilah akhirnya. Inilah puncaknya. Inilah keputusannya. Berat juga melakukan, tetapi Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan. Ditolehkannya kepala ke belakang.

"Astaga! Akashi-kun! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Tetsuya menyembur dengan histeris. Dia terkejut luar biasa menatap seorang lelaki berpakaian seragam yang sama dengannya, muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan.

"Ya ampun, Tetsuya. Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu. Apa kupingmu sedang _budeg_?"

"Kukira suara tadi suara hantu! Kau pasti sengaja, kan? Mau mengerjaiku lagi, kan, seperti kemarin? Kurang ajar sekali kau, Akashi-kun!"

Tetsuya melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya, lantas menimpuk kepala Akashi dengan sepatu tersebut.

"Hei! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

Akashi melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan, membentuk semacam tameng, mencoba menghindari serangan sepatu Tetsuya; tetapi Tetsuya tampaknya sudah _mangkel_ sangat, sampai ke ubun-ubun malah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Akashi tahu betul, betapa menakutkannya sahabatnya itu.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Hentikan!"

Sekarang Akashi ganti berlari menyelamatkan diri. Salah dia sendiri. Seekor induk hyena tidak seharusnya diganggu saat sedang sendirian, bisa-bisa dia akan dimangsa demi memuaskan rasa lapar .

"Akashi-kun! Hei! Jangan kabur!"

Tidak mau mengalah sebelum berhasil membalaskan kejengkelan, Tetsuya berjuang mengejar. Tas yang berat sudah tidak dipedulikan. Perut yang tawuran karena demo minta diberi asupan nasi diabaikan; apalagi hanya sekadar keringat, Tetsuya malas mengelap. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Akashi. Masa bodoh dengan kakinya yang telanjang sebelah, Tetsuya resmi geregetan.

Dua sahabat itu saling kejar. Napas mereka ngos-ngosan saat sudah hampir tiba di rumah bercat seputih salju.

"Kau… gila, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya memegangi kedua lututnya sambil masih terengah.

"Kamu juga sama gilanya denganku, Tetsuya," Akashi membalas, dia tidak kesusahan bernapas seperti Tetsuya, tetapi keningnya dibanjiri keringat.

Duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, Akashi mengelap dahi. Hari yang melelahkan. Sangat, apalagi harus ditambah dengan drama kejar-kejaran tadi. Salah dia sendiri memang, tapi Akashi melakukannya agar pikirannya. Sementara Tetsuya, dia mendaratkan pantatnya di undakan rumah paling bawah. Kakinya dia buka, bersikap _manly_.

"Oh, jadi kamu sudah tobat, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya, mencari penyakit.

"Tobat? Maksudmu apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Sudah tobat jadi sosok feminim?" Akashi menautkan alis sambil tertawa.

"Kurang ajar. Untung napasku sedang habis. Kalau tidak, sudah kutonjok dari tadi kau, Akashi-kun."

"Ooh, Tetsuya jadi _manly_! Aku jadi merinding!" Akashi semakin ngakak.

"Dasar bocah edan. Katamu kau jenius, masih suka mengolok-olok teman rupanya," Tetsuya mencibir.

"Kata siapa aku anak jenius?" Akashi mendengus sebal.

"Kata teman-teman sekelasku. Dasar jenius tukang menghina!"

"Yee, aku tidak pernah menghinamu, Tetsuya. Dan aku bukan anak jenius."

"Tadi apa? _Manly_? Cih," Tetsuya pura-pura jijik.

"Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf." Akashi akhirnya mengalah.

Tetsuya memalingkan muka. Enek tak karuan.

"Aku bukan orang jenius, Tetsuya. Jangan ngambek, dong," Akashi mencoba merayu.

Tetsuya tidak menyahut.

"Dasar tukang ngambek. Kalau ingin bukti aku ini bukan anak jenius, beri aku pertanyaan, Tetsuya. Apa saja pertanyaannya, terserah. Coba nanti kujawab. Kalau kau tahu bagaimana jawabanku, silakan pilih aku anak jenius atau bukan."

"Oke. Aku akan tes. Kau itu sungguhan anak jenius atau bukan." Tetsuya tersenyum, yang bagi Akashi adalah senyum mencurigakan.

"Deal," jawab Akashi. Dia lalu bergabung dengan Tetsuya untuk duduk di undakan rumah.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa nama bapak kota dari negara Amerika Serikat?"

Akashi ternganga. Sekarang, tampaknya, ganti Tetsuya yang menjadi bocah edan.

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh tidak adil, Tetsuya. Apakah mungkin ada bapak kota dari negara Amerika Serikat?"

"Oke, tidak bisa menjawab. Sekarang lanjut."

"Tapi—"

"Pertanyaan kedua. Apa nama dari—"

"Hei! Ini tidak adil!" Akashi berseru sambil berdiri.

"Apanya yang tidak adil, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya berlagak kebingungan.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat menjengkelkan, Tetsuya," Akashi berkata dengan masam.

"Bukankah jika ada ibu kota, seharusnya ada bapak kota? Jadi kau mau menyerah begitu saja, Akashi-kun?"

"Kurang ajar," Akashi menggerutu sebal.

"Sekarang gantian. Beri aku satu pertanyaan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Otak Akashi mendadak cemerlang. "Oke. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Satu ditambah satu sama dengan?"

Tetsuya tertawa. "Dasar Akashi-kun. Kau mau melawak?"

"Jawab saja, Tetsuya. Jangan pura-pura menghindar."

"Satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, Akashi-kun. Anak TK juga sudah tahu. Kalau mau mencari pertanyaan yang sulit, jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Aku sudah tidak berminat menjawab apa nama bapak kota dari negara Amerika Serikat. Tapi jawabanmu tadi salah, Tetsuya. Satu ditambah satu hasilnya bukan dua. Pikiranmu dangkal sekali."

"Pasti kali ini kau mau menggombaliku, Akash-kun. Kalau begitu kujawab, satu ditambah satu sama dengan aku sayang padamu. Benar, kan?"

"Jadi, sekarang kau yang menggombaliku, Tetsuya?" Akashi mulai tertawa.

"Gombalan yang sangat basi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tampak tidak senang mendengarnya. "Jawabanmu masih salah, Tetsuya. Satu ditambah satu jawabannya bukan aku sayang padamu. Kau sungguh keliru sekali."

"Lalu apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Satu ditambah satu sama dengan tiga, Tetsuya. Penjelasannya, ketika kau sedang sendiri, aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, sehingga akhirnya kita akan berdua. Tapi sebenarnya, kita tidak hanya berdua. Ada 'sesuatu' yang selalu ada di antara kita. Sesuatu itu adalah pihak ketiga."

Kening Tetsuya berkerut. "Maksudmu pihak ketiga apa, Akashi-kun? Ada seseorang yang menguntit kita?"

Akashi tersenyum puas ketika menjawab, "Bukan begitu. Pihak ketiga yang kumaksud adalah cinta, Tetsuya. Jadi, setiap kita berdua bersama, di antara kita berdua selalu ada cinta."

"Ya ampun. Akashi-kun ternyata memang anak yang jenius. Jenius dalam menggombal maksudku."

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **Note:** Maaf ya teman-teman. Hadiahnya telat. Jb sedang sibuk mau persiapin ujian soalnya. Dan maaf juga jika hadiahnya absurd banget dan malah nelenyeng ke genre humor, bukan horor. Seharusnya fanfiksi ini bergenre horor. Tapi, beginilah Jb. Nggak tahan kalau nggak buat fanfiksi gombalan :D

Semoga kalian suka : )


End file.
